Of Short People And Tall People
by SunnySmile0884
Summary: In which Chloe is short and Sam is tall and vice versa. Thankfully.
1. Best Best Friend

Disclaimer: The Winchesters and Chloe Sullivan don't belong to me but their owners.

* * *

><p>"Sam?"<p>

"Yes?"

"Can you come in here, please? It's urgent!"

Getting up from the table in the adjoining motel room, Sam walked over and entered the one Chloe and Dean were sharing. "What's the problem Chloe?"

A visibly pregnant Chloe was standing in front of the only closet in the room and glared at its top, very colorfully cursing her absent husband.

Reminding himself never to get on the bad side of a pregnant Chloe, Sam lifted a questioning eyebrow and asked, "Chloe? What did Dean do this time?".

Chloe cast the closet top another reproachful glare and then turned around to face Sam, frowning she complained "He put the M&Ms up there!"

Trying his best not to laugh, Sam questioned "Why did he do that?"

Slightly blushing a little embarrassed now Chloe admitted sheepishly "He wanted to make sure I couldn't eat them all while he went out to go after another lead in the hunt."

"So, what do you need me for?"

"Could you pleeeaaasee get them down for me? Dean's kid is having a chocolate craving." Chloe begged, casting Sam her most winning smile.

Knowing better Sam teased "Suuure. If that's the story you want to go with." but he went over to Chloe and got the M&Ms down nonetheless, he really did not have the slightest attention to ever get on a pregnant Chloe's bad side. He rather left that to his brother.

"Thank you, Sam. You really are the best best friend I could ask for and did I ever tell you that I'm really glad you're tall?"

"You're welcome. And same here. Shorty." smiling at her giddy grin Sam gave Chloe the M&Ms.

"Do you want to come over with your laptop and continue our research together?"

Taking the M&Ms from Sam, Chloe got her laptop "Sure, let's go."

When Dean came back half an hour later, Chloe and Sam just glanced up from their laptops at each other and grinned, and sure enough ten seconds later, "CHLOE! SAM!".

Laughing like the culprits they were, Chloe and Sam turned back to their screens.


	2. Life Saver

"Chloe?"

"Yes?"

"Could you come over for a minute?"

"Depends. Why?"

"I think I need your help."

"Okay, I'm coming."

Getting up from the bed where she had been writing on a new blog entry about useful protections against possessions, Chloe went over to Sam's room.

Not seeing him in the main room, she walked over to the little bathroom, and spotting Sam, she burst out laughing.

Crouching as low as his tall frame would allow it, his body twisted awkwardly Sam was kneeling in front of the little cabinet inside and reaching under it with one hand tried to retrieve something from beneath it.

"Chloe, it's not funny!"

"Maybe not, but it definitely _looks_ funny!" giggled Chloe. "What are you doing down there?"

"I think somebody might have hidden a hex bag there."

"What makes you think that?"

Pointedly not looking at Chloe, Sam diverted "Just trust me on this, I already looked everywhere else in the main room and here and found nothing, so, it's gotta be down here. They probably knew I wouldn't be able to retrieve it from there."

Stepping inside the bathroom still grinning Chloe patted Sam on the shoulder "Well then, move big guy, make room for shorty to the rescue. Can't have a hex bag lying around with your name on it."

"Thanks Chloe, you're a life saver."

"Don't I know it."

Taking Sam's abandoned place in front of the cabinet Chloe bent down on her knees and peaked under it.

"And?" Sam wanted to know.

Reaching under it Chloe retrieved the hex bag that was leaning against the wall under the cabinet and showed it to Sam.

"You were right, as almost always."

Straightening she stood up again and gave Sam the hex bag.

"You sure, you don't want to tell me what caused you to think that you had a hex bag in the room?" she asked curiously.

"Very sure."

"If you insist. Do you want help with getting rid off the bag?"

"No, thanks, I got it from here."

"Okay, if you really don't need help with anything else I'm going back to work."

"Go ahead, I'm coming over as soon as I've taken care of this."

"See you in a bit then."

"Oh, and Chloe?"

"Yes?"

"I would appreciate it if..."

"Don't worry Sam, I won't tell Dean about your little incident."

"Thanks Chloe, you're the best sister in law I could have asked for."

"You're welcome and right back at you."

"And I'm really glad you're short."

"If it means I get to save you, I'm glad about that too." and with that she left Sam's room to go back to  
>useful protections against possessions.<p> 


End file.
